deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Universe vs. Jim Lake Jr.
This is the 6th What-If Death Battle created by OPZoroark. Description It's a battle of the teenage warriors attempting to succeed in their newfound responsibilities! The namesake of the Cartoon Network series ''Steven Universe vs. Jim Lake Jr. from the Netflix series Trollhunters. Who will live up to their title? Who will be crushed under pressure?'' Introduction https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: Being a teenager is difficult as it is. Most spend their lives wanting for themselves to mean something more. Boomstick: Careful what you wish for, suckers! W: Steven Universe, the shield-wielding Human/Gem hybrid... B: And Jim Lake Jr, the first Human Trollhunter. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick... W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Steven Universe W: The town of Beach City is constantly threatened by monsters, aliens, & giant robots. B: And yet no one fucking cares why. Wow, guys. Just wow. W: Fortunately for the citizens of Beach City & the planet Earth, a group of superpowered aliens have devoted their lives to protecting the world from dangerous Gems. B: (Singing) "Garnet, Amethyst, & Pearl... And Steven!" Damn, that song's catchy! W: After his mother gave up her physical form in giving birth to him, Steven Quartz Universe became the youngest of the Crystal Gems, along with the first human/gem hybrid. B: Steven inherited his mom's Rose Quartz gem, which is embedded in his belly-button. Aside from being shiny, this thing lets him use a ton of awesome Gem powers! W: Steven's most-recognizable power is his mother's signature shield, which he can use his Gem to summon at will. Steven can deflect most attacks, throw it as a projectile, & even extend it into a bubble-like forcefield that surrounds his entire body. B: Lemme just say this thing can take pretty much every form of punishment in the universe. Steven's shield has managed to block fusion-monsters, harpoon guns, spaceship crashes, & giant Mega-Lasers. One time, he even used it to survive in the vacuum of space for a whole day! W: When in bubble-form, Steven's shield can create spikes around the outside for extra damage. In addition, there seems to no limit to the frequency or quantity of shields he can summon. B: That's not all his Gem can do, though! He can also use it to completely ignore the laws of gravity in order to jump ridiculously high & descend safely to the ground at a slower pace. And I mean it ignores ALL the laws! When Steven first discovered this power, he didn't even change velocity even while holding a jacket, a bowling ball, a fishing boat, & even the other three Crystal Gems! He also has some crazy strength, which is how he was even able to survive all that without breaking his ribs! W: Using the standard weight of these objects, we can assume that Steven can endure force of at least 4155 lbs with only mild strain. That's more force than you'd take if you were hit by a moving freight train! B: We're still not done here! Some of Steven's other powers include subconscious telepathy, mild shape-shifting, & the power to heal things with his spit. I actually tried to see if I had that once when Wiz got a paper cut. Didn't turn out well for either of us. I probably should have asked first, but I figured he'd enjoy that I was actually doing a science experiment for once. W: Boomstick, spitting on my finger is not a science experiment! Anyway, despite all his power, Steven hasn't entirely learned how to control it yet. Every once in a while, his powers tend to act up without him wanting them to, usually causing more harm than good. B: There's also the little problem that he's still half-human, so if he gets injured in a fight, he can probably still die instead of reforming like other Gems. Also, he tends to prefer solving fights with peace instead of violence, so he doesn't always use his full strength, & even feels sympathetic for his enemies. W: One final weakness is that Steven still has only a limited amount of training in how to properly use his abilities, since most of them have only been discovered recently. B: But don't doubt his capabilities for that! He's still an important member of the Crystal Gems with some pretty major wins under his flip-flops! He's neutralized a massive geo-weapon known as the Cluster, punched someone hard enough to bend an artificial tree, & even matched in combat-skill with Amethyst, who has about 500-plus years of training on him! W: He may be inexperienced, but if there's one thing you need to do, it's to believe in Steven. (Play "Jailbreak" clip: Lion roars debris from the spaceship off of Steven's bubble.) Jim Lake Jr. W: Since the Dark Ages, people have feared the mysterious beings known as trolls. These creatures are fabled to eat humans, steal children, & trick whoever they come across. B: Well, they kinda got some of it right, at least. Turns out only some of the trolls are evil, known to the others as "Gumm-Gumms." ...What?! What kind of fucking title is that for a race of evil monsters?! W: Actually, "Gumm-Gumm" is Troll-speak for "bringer of horrible, slow, painful, & thoroughly-calculated death." B: Really? Hang on, Wiz. I need to go legally change my middle name to "Gumm-Gumm." W: You do that. Needing a method of defense against these dangerous monsters, the trolls look to a warrior known as the Trollhunter to protect them from trolls, goblins, & the occasional rogue gnome. The mantle has been passed down from troll-to-troll before something unexpected happened; the title was passed down to a human teenager. B: This human was James Lake Jr, known to most as "Jim." One day as he was rushing to school, he found a pile of rocks containing a magic amulet known as the Amulet of Merlin, which had chosen him to carry on the role as the protector of humans & trolls alike. For some reason. W: By reciting the amulet's incantation, Jim can summon the signature armor of the Trollhunter. Aside from being durable on its own, the armor can generate a small aura of daylight for added protection. B: And then there are the weapons that come with the job! Jim can summon the Sword of Daylight, a longsword infused with the power of daylight to cut down his foes. He's surprisingly good with it too! W: Jim's intensive training has significantly increased his strength, speed, agility, & reflexes beyond that of many normal humans, being on par with trolls much larger than himself. He is also constantly reminded of the Trollhunter's Code, which states to "always be afraid, always finish the fight, &, when in doubt, go for the gronknocks." You heard me right, one of the major fundamentals of being a Trollhunter is to kick your opponent in the balls. B: However, since recovering the fabled Triumbric Stones, Jim has added some new weapons to his arsenal. The Birthstone Daggers are a small pair of blades that can be used for melee purposes, combined into a boomerang, or tossed separately & controlled by Jim moving his arms. The last Stone which we know the purpose of represents Gunmar's first kill. When placed in Jim's amulet, it allows him to summon a shield on his wrist to deflect pretty much anything he's strong enough to withstand. W: Also, Jim is the only one capable of using the amulet's power thanks to its binding spell. If he attempts to reject the amulet or becomes endangered, it will magically return to him one way or another. B: Good thing he was chosen, too. Since receiving the amulet, Jim has accomplished many things that even other Trollhunters couldn't. He's killed Bular, the son of Gunmar who had slain a lot of former Trollhunters. He's also held his own against Angor Rot without the use of his sword, defeated Draal the Deadly after only days of training, & wiped-out an entire army of goblins while they were surrounding him. W: That said, Jim still isn't without his own flaws. For instance, his amulet has a tendency to deactivate after he receives a decent amount of damage, leaving him as little more than an ordinary human. He's also still relatively inexperienced when it comes to combat, considering he's only been the Trollhunter for a bit less than a year. B: Still, if a giant rock-monster is trying to kill you, there's no one better to call than Jim Lake Jr. (Play "Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?" clip - Jim's audition monolouge) Pre-Fight W: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once & for all! B: It's time for a ''Death Battle!!!'' Fight Steven & Amethyst square off in the ruins of the Sky Arena training center. Amethyst prepares to spin-dash, when Steven activates his shield. The attack bounces off, launching Amethyst into the stands while still spinning. Jim appears on the warp pad, clutching his amulet, preparing himself for the unknown dangers that could be lurking in this mysterious location. His worries are confirmed by a purple object spinning towards him like a circular saw. Jim yelps, dodging as Amethyst lands where he once stood. He throws some nearby rubble, which knocks her off the edge & sends her plummeting toward the hills below. He looks into the arena & sees Steven watching in shock. He realizes that Steven is the only person who could have launched that odd projectile, seeing as nobody else was there. "For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command," he incants as the amulet unleashes a blue energy, covering him in a suit of armor, forming a pair of daggers in his hands. Steven shifts into a fighting stance & generates his shield. "Is he some sort of Gem?" Steven asks out-loud to nobody in particular. FIGHT! Jim charges & throws the daggers, which Steven deflects with his shield. Jim extends his arms & the daggers start to move on their own, flying toward Steven from behind. The half-Gem spots them moving out of the corner of his eye & converts his shield to a full bubble, which the daggers bounce off of again, disappearing in a small, blue flash. Steven drops the bubble, summoning his shield once more & throwing it toward Jim. Jim holds his arm up, deflecting the projectile with a shield of his own that forms on his wrist. He summons his longsword & charges again, swinging it toward Steven & clashing with his shield. Steven tilts his shield to the left, sending Jim stumbling to the side. He takes the opportunity to wind up & punch Jim, sending him flying into the wall along the edge of the arena. He drops his sword as he smashes into the wall, the Daylight Aura flashing as he smashes into it back-first, leaving a fractured impact point on the stone & falling to the ground. Jim struggles to stand, summoning his daggers again. He throws the blades, using his hand motions to guide them through the air. Steven activates his bubble again, watching the daggers as they circle his forcefield. They don't seem to be trying to hit him, in a way. He looks toward Jim & sees him charging towards him again. The daggers were only a distraction. Jim leaps toward the pink bubble, drop-kicking it & sending Steven rolling toward the edge of the arena. He drops the bubble & skids toward the ledge, just barely grabbing the crumbled stone on the edge to keep himself from falling. He dangles for a bit before he pulls up, launching himself into the air. "Ha-ha!" Steven laughed to the armored boy below. "Guess who remembered to float?" Once again, Jim summons his daggers & throws them toward Steven, who yelps & activates his shield yet again. The daggers move on their own again, flying behind Steven. But instead of bubbling, Steven waits until the blades are close enough behind him, then spins around, causing them to crash into his shield. Using the force of the blades that pushes on his shield, he places his feet on the back of his weapon & launches off, using the shield as a springboard. Steven activates his bubble once more, this time forming spikes on the outside & flying straight toward Jim. The Trollhunter dive-rolls out of the way, activating his shield for good measure, just barely avoiding the spiky ball of destruction. Steven's weaponized forcefield smashes diagonally into the ground, completely crushing a large crater where Jim once stood. Although he avoided the bubble, Jim is hit in the back with a large piece of rubble, falling on his chest & dropping his sword. Steven drops the bubble & walks toward Jim, who struggles to get up. Both combatants have noticeable scratches & injuries on their faces. Jim summons his sword once more & charges toward Steven, swinging it downward onto another shield Steven summons to block it. He tilts his shield again to try & stumble his opponent once more, but Jim is prepared. As soon as Steven starts to tilt his weapon, Jim's sword disappears & appears in his other hand, which he swings at Steven, landing square in his side. Steven stumbles to the side & licks his hand to heal his injury, throwing his shield & knocking the sword out of Jim's hand. As the laceration starts to disappear on Steven's side, a blue light starts to form between Jim's palms. Jim thrusts his hands forward as a ray of blue daylight energy hits Steven head-on, disorienting him. Jim's sword once again teleports into his hands, which he swipes to the side, taking off Steven's head. K.O.! A Shadow Staff portal appears to Jim's side, which he walks through before it disappears, holding Steven's gem. Amethyst appears on the warp pad, looking disoriented from the fall. Analysis B: NOOOOOO!!! Not Steven! W: As much as we all love Steven, Jim just barely edged him out in terms of combat-skill. Most of Steven's skill in defeating human enemies lies in cooperating with his teammates such as Connie or Amethyst, making him less skilled when fighting on his own. B: Not to mention, Steven is a semi-pacifist, which made him less likely to finish off Jim when he was weakened from the fight. W: Jim, on the other hand, is more used to fighting on his own when compared to Steven. Additionally, he has exhibited much better control over his abilities, since Steven still has yet to unlock most of his potential. B: Steven's combat victories tend to be more against gem-monsters with a primitive mindset, while most of Jim's enemies are humanoids with training in how to properly fight. Looks like Steven just couldn't keep his head in the game. W: The winner is Jim Lake Jr. Teaser B: Next time on ''Death Battle!...'' Yang vs. Edward Category:Dreamworks VS Cartoon Network Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:OPZoroark Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017